Of Ghosts, Sorcerers and Spies
by Lem100
Summary: Magic reveal and the fallout. Arthur and Merlin have to build bridges to learn to trust again. Friendship, No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark by the time they returned to Camelot, the clouds were scudding across the bright moon causing shadows to play over the walls of the city like giant chess pieces being manipulated by the gods. There were a few late workers and the night watch on the streets but otherwise the city was quiet. They rode through the lower town in silence, passing the tavern where merriment sprawled out onto the street. The windows were alive with candlelight and the sound of raucous laughter emanated from the door where Gwaine was probably cavorting with his latest red haired maiden while the rest of the knights egged him on. Merlin noted that Arthur still had not uttered a word since they left the forest and was starting to wonder if the King really had accepted his explanation of the incident earlier in the day. But, he reasoned, if Arthur had not accepted his totally obvious explanation, surely he would no longer have his head attached to his shoulders? After all, the laws stated the King could (and indeed should) have executed any known sorcerer on sight. Merlin had considered this all the way home, almost expecting Arthur to suddenly turn on him at any moment, but the King had remained stubbornly silent and withdrawn.

They entered the courtyard of the castle and the shoes of the horses clattered over the cobbles as they drew to a halt. Arthur jumped from his horse and Merlin dismounted far less gracefully, his legs almost collapsing under him as his muscles screamed in protest after a day in the saddle. He turned wearily to take the horses to the stables thinking longingly about a warm meal and the comfort of his bed.

"Leave them to the stable hands". The King straightened his shoulders as he made the decision he had been thinking about for the last 2 hours and turned around to look directly at his errant servant "Come here Merlin."

The command in his tone was impossible to ignore and the warlock felt his stomach fall as he handed the horses over to Greg and slowly turned around. He looked at Arthur but the King's face was hidden in the shadows of the night and his expression unreadable. As Merlin reluctantly dragged his feet across the cobbles, a rising feeling of uncertainty started gnawing at him. What would he do if this turned out to be the moment he had lived in dread of for years? Calculating the distance and deliberately stopping just out of reach of his master, Merlin fixed his gaze on his feet and tried to imitate the perfect servant while inwardly cringing and wishing the ground would swallow him whole. Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sighed inwardly. In any normal situation where he wanted to discipline his servant, he would simply have clipped Merlin around the head and loaded him with extra chores for the next few days. However, this was far from a normal situation and had this been anyone other than Merlin, the guards would already have been escorting him to the cells under sentence of execution.

He took a step forward, grabbing Merlin's arm and twisting it hard behind his back, causing the warlock to draw in a sharp pained breath. Merlin's shoulders slumped in resignation and he hung his head to hide the flicker of fear in his eyes but said nothing.

Arthur's grasp on his manservant tightened making Merlin wince as his skin bruised under the grip. He lent forward and in a low voice hissed "Move" in Merlin's ear and proceeded to haul the younger man towards the entrance to the castle.

As they mounted the steps into the main castle, Merlin expected to be taken directly to the dark passage way leading down to the dungeons and was surprised that Arthur instead turned left towards the main council rooms and private royal wing. The King was staring stonily ahead, his face betraying none of his inner turmoil and Merlin was too busy concentrating on not falling over his own feet to pay much attention to where exactly they were heading. It was late and they did not encounter anyone else in the dark corridors until they stopped outside the throne room. Pausing at the entrance to the room Arthur addressed the guard "Close the door, no one is to enter". He dragged Merlin into the room and the thick wooden door clanged shut behind them with an ominous thud.

The room was dark with a few flaming torches placed in brackets causing shadows to leap and fall on the stone walls as if in memory of the dances and parties that had been held so many times in this hall. Arthur thought back to the countless times they had been together in this room, his servant always a constant shadow, ready with an inappropriate comment or wry insult. Clumsy, goofy, loveable Merlin who would not hurt a fly and who turned out to be a tratior of the worst sort. Arthur vowed then that he would never again fully trust anyone in his life.

He had always been told that magic was evil, corrupted and needed to be routed out and destroyed. But now that he had seen Merlin using magic, his viewpoint had been turned upside down. He knew deep down that Merlin was not evil; maybe too trusting, too loyal and too devoted for his own good but certainly not evil. His mind whirled, the one person that he thought he knew better than anyone else had totally deceived him and he felt completely isolated and corrupted by the betrayal.

He pushed Merlin further towards the centre of the room and suddenly released his grip, causing the warlock to stumble forward before regaining his footing. He rubbed his shoulder to try and regain some feeling in his arm before turning around to glare at Arthur. "what the hell is..." he began.

"SILENCE" roared Arthur, his face white with anger "I did not give you permission to speak". Merlin gaped at him and opened his mouth to deliver a sharp retort before he registered the look in the king's eyes and immediately shut it again. In those few seconds, as he considered his surroundings, Merlin understood that they were no longer alone in the forest, just 2 friends, Arthur and Merlin out hunting together. Merlin had seen Arthur change persona often enough to be able to detect the subtle differences between his many public and private faces: Arthur the Prince, Arthur the friend, Arthur the Leader of the Knights, Arthur the courtier and so many more that he knew them all like his own shadow. He also knew that he was now in the presence of Arthur the King and thus the rules of the game had been changed considerably; he was now in a serious situation where his usual cheeky approach and attitude would not help. He watched, silently, and waited for the King to make the next move.

Suddenly, the sound of cold steel rang through the air as the King drew his sword and slowly advanced towards the warlock who hastily took a few steps backwards trying very hard to keep his balance and not fall over his own feet.

"On your knees" the king ordered. Merlin blinked in surprise and shock, he never acted submissively towards Arthur and the king had never demanded it before. There had been an unwritten rule between them since the very first day they met that Merlin did not conform to the expected level of respect for the king in private and even in public would go out of his way to avoid any display of subservience to Arthur. And in turn, while Arthur may complain about his servant's lack of manners and regard for his royal status, he never truly expected Merlin to act as the other servants did. However, the tone of voice that Arthur used allowed no room for argument and Merlin knew from past experience that Arthur now expected nothing but his complete and immediate obedience. Silently vowing to make life as difficult as possible for Arthur over the next week and trying to ignore the growing sense of dread in his stomach and the fact that his legs were shaking, Merlin fixed his gaze on Arthur's face, swallowed his pride and dropped to his knees, still stubbornly refusing to bow his head.

The king moved closer and the moonlight illuminating the room reflected from the sword as he swung it up. Merlin knew that Arthur's sword was razor sharp, after all, he thought sadly, he'd spent enough hours polishing it. However this was the first time he had felt the blade placed against his own skin in anger and he swallowed down the shiver that ran through him as Arthur steadied the point against his throat. Merlin recognised the irony of his position; he was a sorcerer, in the throne room of Camelot, on his knees before his master, awaiting the judgement of his King. The fact that it was Arthur, not Uther holding the sword against his skin made no difference. For the first time in his life, Merlin was truly afraid of Arthur.

"How long have you served me Merlin?" the question was soft and unexpected but the King's eyes were hard as flint when he looked down at the man he had thought was his friend.

"Six years Sire" Merlin whispered. Arthur noted that Merlin's use of his title contained none of the normal irony or sarcasm with which Merlin usually addressed him, proving beyond any doubt that his manservant was scared of the situation he found himself in. And so he should be thought Arthur grimly, as he turned and walked a few paces towards the window still struggling to comprehend how everything in his life that he knew about his servant could have changed in such a short time.

"And how long have you been lying to me Merlin?" Arthur placed his sword on the table and turned around to look at the man who had betrayed him so badly.

"I don't understand" Merlin stammered as he tried to think of anything to say that would make this situation any better. Seeing the shadow of deceit flitting across Merlin's face and hearing the blatant lie that seemed to come so easily to his lips, Arthur's tenuous hold on his temper finally broke. He swiftly retraced his few steps back across the room to the still kneeling warlock and struck him hard across the face, sending Merlin sprawling sideways on the floor with a cry of pain.

"Don't lie to me" he spat "I know magic when I see it used directly in front of me. That was a powerful spell that takes years of study to perform correctly. So how long have you been practicing magic? How long have you been laughing behind my back? How long have you been pretending to be loyal to me? HOW LONG MERLIN?"

Merlin struggled to sit up, his head was ringing as he tentatively raised a hand to his face and winced as he touched his cheek. There was a small trace of blood on his fingers where Arthur's signet ring had cut his cheek. Of all the possible scenarios that Merlin had imagined when his secret was revealed to Arthur, he had never thought that the King would actually resort to physical violence. Much as he could be a fearsome opponent in battle, Arthur was quickly learning the need for diplomacy and their relationship had long ago passed the stage when Arthur used his fists on his manservant. Merlin was shaking with fear as he looked up at the King.

"It wasn't like that I swear. Please, Arthur...". The king grabbed the front of Merlin's shirt and hauled him back to his knees, ice blue eyes boring into the young warlock.

"Don't you dare! You lost the right to use my name when you betrayed me. It's Sire or My Lord to you, only my friends get to use my name ". Merlin flinched anticipating another blow but Arthur simply threw him to the floor and glared at him.

"But I am your friend. Please, sire, you must believe me"

At this, Arthur let out a humourless bark of a laugh

"And just what makes you think I should believe a single word that you say when you've been lying to me from the moment we first met?"

"I didn't want to"

"Didn't want to what? Lie to me? Pretend to be an idiot? Use magic? Make me out to be a fool?" The anger and sarcasm in his voice made Arthur sound so similar to his father that Merlin cringed. "You know the laws of Camelot as well as anyone. Magic is a deliberate act of pure evil which must be eradicated for the good of all."

Merlin had always hoped that once Arthur understood what he had done for him and how much he owed his continued existence to the natural magic that flowed through Merlin's veins that he might eventually come to accept magic. But hearing the same ignorant foolhardy beliefs of Uther being repeated by his son made Merlin realise that his dreams of seeing magic returned to the land were now even further away than ever. His emotions flared as he thought of every time he had been responsible for saving the prat and something inside him snapped.

"Magic isn't evil, the only evil is in the people who wield it."

Merlin understood what the laws required the King to do. He understood that Arthur could never allow his personal feelings and thoughts to impede his judgement and that Arthur would ensure the law was upheld. He knew that he would be sentenced to death and burnt at the stake tomorrow but he was not going to take that without at least stating his case, he was not going to be a doormat for the royal prat a moment longer.

"I know that you have had bad experiences of magic and have been injured by its' use but you have also been injured by steel and by arrows and you don't consider those to be evil in themselves. It's only the human wielder of such objects that gives it an evil purpose. Magic is the same. It can be used for evil purposes if the sorcerer has evil intentions, or for good, to protect and help people. I've used it for good ever since I was old enough to control my power. I helped my mother grow food with magic, I fixed the roof on her house with magic, I used magic to heat water for washing. Since I came to Camelot, I have only ever used my magic to protect you and the city. I wanted to tell you so many times. I very nearly did on several occasions but I was afraid of your reaction and the situation it would place you in. I never wanted to make your position any more difficult."

He looked up at Arthur hoping to see some sort of glimmer of understanding, but the King's face was hard and his eyes still burned with anger and hurt. Merlin's sub conscious screamed at him, 'I told you this wouldn't work!' and the small dark side of his magic started prodding at his mind, 'Give him a demonstration, show him just how powerful you really are. He'd be quaking in his boots in minutes.' Merlin shook his head to clear those thoughts. Much as he would like to show Arthur that he was so much more than just the incompetent, clumsy fool, he would never give in to that dark voice in his head that begged to be let out and allowed to play with the mortal world. That was a dangerous and destructive path he was determined never to venture down as it would prove that Uther was right all along.

"I'm a creature of magic, I break the law simply by existing. Is that a crime?". Arthur looked momentarily confused, a flicker of doubt crossing his face as his knowledge of Merlin and his unwavering loyalty was totally at odds with everything he had ever been told and taught by his father and all his advisors.

A spark of defiance started to burn in Merlin as he thought about all those numerous times he had been ignored, ridiculed and dismissed as useless when every time it had been his magic that had preserved the lives of so many that he loved and cared for. He was fed up with being the laughing stock, the one that everyone poked fun at and for once in his life was not going to take it anymore. He was finally going to tell Arthur exactly who he was. As the King had seen his use of magic, he no longer had anything left to lose by, for once, being totally honest. He stood up, suddenly the image of the clumsy servant vanished and he seemed to gain an unearthly grace as he looked directly at Arthur with a slightly challenging glint in his eyes.

"I was born with magic Sire, but I was not born evil. I have been told that I am the most powerful warlock ever to exist and I promise you that if I wished to cause you or your kingdom any harm, you would no longer be alive and standing in this room."

The words were said quietly and respectfully but Arthur was momentarily rendered speechless as he considered the implications of what Merlin had just said.

"So even if I follow the laws of the land and sentence you to die as a traitorous sorcerer, you are saying that you have the ability to escape and do exactly as you wish?"

Merlin considered the number of times he had evaded Camelot's best guards _without_ the use of his magic and a slightly smug grin passed over his face as he looked at Arthur. "I could" he challenged defiantly.

Arthur looked at the man who was almost taunting him with his blatant disregard for the laws and his expression darkened further as his fury boiled over.

"Maybe if you won't cooperate I'll have to look further afield. I'm sure that Gaius knew of your illegal activities. Perhaps sentencing our court physician for treason and illegal knowledge of magic will help you reconsider."

It was a low blow and Arthur knew it, but he was hurting badly and he wanted Merlin to feel that pain. As he started to walk towards the door to summon the guard there was a muffled cross between a gasp and a sob behind him. He turned to see Merlin go white as a sheet.

"No! please Sire, don't punish Gaius for my mistakes. He knew nothing about it, I swear. Please, I'll accept whatever you decide."

All trace of defiance had vanished and the supposedly powerful warlock looked fragile as he dropped to his knees again, begging Arthur to spare the life of the man who was the only father figure he had ever known.

"please Arth...Sire, punish me how you will, I won't resist, I promise. But I'm begging you, leave Gaius out of this"

Merlin's gaze was pleading as his eyes filled with tears. The silence in the great room was deafening.

"Very well. Gaius has served my family faithfully for many years. I know that he is a good and loyal man and for that I will overlook this indiscretion." Relief flooded Merlin's face at this, swiftly to be replaced by apprehension as Arthur now turned his cold gaze fully on his manservant. Merlin shrank back at the hurt and anger still evident in Arthur's face. He understood that the revelation of his magic was betrayal enough and sufficient for him to face the executioner immediately, but the main pain and anger that Arthur was feeling was caused by the lack of trust. Over the years Arthur had trusted Merlin with his innermost thoughts and often sought his advice, even if he did ridicule the suggestion of such a thing. To now discover the lies that Merlin had been forced to build simply to keep his head attached to his shoulders was a crushing revelation to the young King who had previously seen so many people he trusted betray him.

"Sire, I have always been loyal to you. Everything I've done has been to help and protect you. Please, give me a chance to prove that now". Arthur noticed a tear drop down Merlin's face which his servant made no attempt to wipe away as his eyes pleaded with Arthur to believe him.

Arthur's mind was filled with conflicting emotions. Thinking back over the years he remembered so many occasions where suddenly the tide of battle had unexpectedly turned in his favour, where he and the knights had faced impossible odds and yet emerged unscathed, and every time Merlin had been there by his side. Was it really possible that the incompetent fool he had ridiculed as a coward so often had actually been his saviour? In that case, Arthur asked himself, how many victories, if any, were his own and how many did he owe to his servant? The worst part was that the more he thought about it, the more sense it made to him. He could think of dozens of situations where it was possible that Merlin had saved him - who defeated the Griffin? And the dragon? And the Questing Beast?

All his life Arthur had been told that magic was evil, corrupted and dangerous. And now, his servant, his (Arthur forced himself to admit it) best friend was associated with magic and he could not find it in himself to believe that Merlin was evil.

And yet, as King of Camelot, he could never allow himself to be ruled by his own personal feelings. His Father had taught him well and he knew that he had to uphold the rules of Camelot and put all his own thoughts and considerations aside for the good of his kingdom.

Magic was evil and must be removed for the good of all.

"No," he said flatly. "For years you broke the law and deceived your king. I cannot let that pass unpunished"

Merlin bowed his head in acknowledgement of this condemnation and tears trickled down his face. He had always hoped that when the time came for Arthur to know the truth, he would be understanding and merciful but this revelation had crushed the King's faith in him and Merlin was afraid things had gone too far now. Despite his earlier boastful words and knowledge that any escape from Camelot would be easy for him, he knew that he would accept without resistance whatever fate his king decided.

"I trusted you, I told you everything, I thought you were my friend". Arthurs voice broke on the last word and he turned his gaze away for a moment before continuing "In view of what we once shared, I will be merciful and allow you one chance".

At these words, Merlin entertained a small ray of hope that Arthur might be reconsidering his position but this was dashed by the King's next words as Arthur hardened his resolve and stated emotionlessly "I give you until sunrise tomorrow to collect your belongings and get out of Camelot." Merlin gave a small hiccupy gasp at this and Arthur moved closer, grasping the front of the warlock's shirt and fixing him with a penetrating gaze

"If you **ever** return, your life is forfeit and I will execute you myself."

Arthur turned on his heel and stalked out of the room hardening his heart and ignoring the sobs from the dark haired young man that he left in the throne room. It was only when Arthur reached his chambers and locked the door that he allowed the mask of the king to drop from his face and his own tears began to fall.


	2. Goodbye

It was over an hour later that a very red eyed Merlin quietly left the Throne room and made his way through the deserted corridors of the castle. He paused at the turning leading to the King's chambers contemplating the idea of confronting Arthur but silently shook his head before turning away towards the rooms of the court physician. He dragged his feet over the smooth stones that had become so familiar to him over the years that they seemed like friends. He sighed as he tried to gather the courage to face his mentor, knowing the old man would be broken by this news and worried about how he would react.

In the peace and quiet of his room, Gaius was sat in an easy chair reading one of his medical research books and making occasional notes on the paper scroll balanced on the arm of the chair when he heard the door open slowly and Merlin entered.

Having not seen his ward since first thing in the morning, Gaius had been expecting Merlin to return hours ago and was starting to get a little agitated. He was about to admonish the youngster for his lack of thought and concern for the peace of mind of an old man when he looked at Merlin and all such thoughts vanished from his mind at the bruised, tear streaked face of the warlock.

"He knows Gaius."

With those three words, it seemed that all the life drained out of the young man who stood in the doorway looking pale as a ghost and on the verge of collapsing. With a surprising agility and speed for a man of his age, Gaius stood up from his chair and crossed the room to place both hands on his ward's shoulders.

"Oh my poor boy."

At this, the small amount of composure that Merlin had vanished, and fresh tears started to run down his face. Gaius enveloped him in a hug and waited until Merlin had stopped shaking before gently leading him to a chair by the fire. He handed the warlock a clean handkerchief, then picked up a blanket that was warming by the fire and wrapped it around Merlin's still trembling shoulders. He poured two cups of herbal tea and pulled up another chair by the fire.

"Now, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Hesitantly, and punctuated with sniffles and hiccups, Merlin related the events of the day and what had happened in the throne room. At the end of the tale, he fell silent and gazed into the fire. "How could I have been so **stupid** Gaius? Just for once I was enjoying my magic, using it for me. Just one lapse in concentration and I've ruined **everything**"

Gaius sighed and rubbed a hand across his face looking ten years older than he had before Merlin started talking. He regarded his ward with concern and pity as he contemplated what to do.

"Over all the years I've known him, I've never seen him so angry. I think this has broken something in him and I just don't know if it will heal again. There's no going back from this now." Merlin put his head in his hands and sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes before getting up and going to his room, returning a minute later with his book and putting it down on the table with a thud. He thumbed through the pages for a few minutes before settling on the page he was looking for and reading the spell a few times before he looked up again.

"I know that I can't stay here but I've got a few hours until dawn, I need to come up with some simple protection wards that I can leave around the castle to try and keep it safe. Please Gaius, I need your help. I'll need dried rosemary, powered fox glove and some wild garlic together with oils and ash bark. Do you have these?"

Gaius rose from his chair and collected a number of boxes and bottles from around the room and bought them over to the table. Merlin went to the cupboard in the corner of the room where the mops and cleaning buckets were stored and reached down behind the old wooden bucket at the back to remove a small piece of stone from the wall revealing a hollowed out area containing a leather pouch in the wall. He removed this from the secret compartment and loosened the ties on the bag to upend the contents on the wooden surface of the table. A few jewels, stones and charms tumbled out, each of which, if discovered, could have condemned him individually. He picked out a small jet black bead and a bright blue crystal before placing the rest of the magical charms back into the pouch and putting it to one side. He did not think it was worth concealing it again immediately as he normally would - what was the point now that Arthur was fully aware of exactly what he was?

Collecting the pestle and mortar from the shelf he measured out the necessary ingredients and proceeded to crush them into a fine dry powder while Gaius stoked the fire and heated a small bowl containing a few drops of oil. When this started to smoke, Merlin placed the black bead into the bowl and consulted the book before picking up the blue crystal and muttering a few words in the old language. His eyes flashed gold and the crystal started to glow in his hand. He put it into the heated bowl where it reacted with the black bead sending small white sparks into the air around it. Gaius removed the bowl from the fire and placed it on the table as Merlin added the crushed powder and waited as a blue hue rose from the mixture which he then captured in a small glass jar and sealed with a cork stopper. He set the mixture aside on the edge of the hearth and removed the crystal and the bead, placing them back into the leather pouch. He handed the stoppered bottle to Gaius who placed it on the table and watched as it glimmered and pulsated with the magic energy that was needed to keep the protection charms in place.

Merlin then took the herb mixture which was now a fine powder and poured it into another leather pouch which he slipped into his pocket. "The castle is empty at this time of night so it won't take too long to set this up."

Gaius nodded "Be careful, remember the watch will still be patrolling."

Merlin smiled, he knew the rota of the watchmen in the castle better than they did which was not surprising as he was the one who had drawn it up when Arthur was busy with other tasks. "Don't worry, they will be in the guest wing at the moment which I can easily avoid."

He slipped out of the room and headed towards the council chambers keeping to the lesser used corridors of the castle and moving silently from shadow to shadow. The midnight bell had just sounded as he reached the council rooms. Stopping at the entrance to each room, he took a pinch of the herb powder and with his finger traced a magical rune on the door, which glowed blue for an instant before disappearing. As the drawn image faded from view, a thread of gold swiftly flowed from the rune, down the wooden face of the door and across the floor, trailing down the corridor towards Gaius' chambers.

Having completed this task for the council chambers, he then turned towards the royal wing. This would be trickier as guards were posted outside the royal chambers and he did not know what Arthur might have said. Peering around the corner, he saw 2 guards outside Arthur's door. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, he knew these two were easily distracted and would be very bored and tired by this time of night. His eyes momentarily glowed gold and both guards slumped to the floor in a deep sleep. Merlin knew he had to work fast, this spell wore off in less than five minutes. He moved quickly to the door and traced the rune, this time adding 2 more powerful symbols directly underneath to afford a further level of security and safety. He paused, holding his breath and listening to the footsteps within the chamber coming towards the door. They stopped and turned away again as the owner paced back towards the other end of the room. Merlin allowed himself a small sad smile, this pacing was a familiar habit of Arthur's when he was worried or angry. It seemed that the King was getting as little sleep as his manservant this night and Merlin worried this would put him in a worse temper the next morning, not something he wished on anyone. Almost silently, Merlin whispered "_Swefn_" sending the spell under the door, safe in the knowledge that Arthur would be asleep in five minutes and wake feeling refreshed. This was one last favour he could offer the King. Merlin stood up and traced one final rune on the walls of the corridor before vanishing around the corner just as the guards started to stir.

He headed back to Gaius' rooms, tracing runes on several more doors to offer protection to the knights and council as well as the armoury, the kitchens and others areas vital to the safety and smooth running of the castle. It was almost two hours later that he finally placed the last rune on the uneven surface of the door to Gaius' workroom.

Opening the door, he found Gaius sat at the table looking at the stoppered blue bottle that was glowing with threads of gold pouring into it from across the castle. He walked across to the table, picked up the bottle and shook it lightly, making the entire mixture glow gold. "_áþwínen_**"** he muttered, making the obvious glow of magic vanish and leaving behind an apparently dull, cloudy liquid.

"Well, it looks like the anchor for the runes is working correctly." He handed the bottle to Gaius "You just need to keep this safe and the enchantments will hold. It won't help with a full scale magic attack but it will put a spanner in the works for any local unpleasant issues." Gaius took the bottle and put it on a shelf, carefully placing it behind several similar looking bottles to conceal it from sight.

Merlin gratefully took the warm tea that Gaius handed him and downed it, trying to relax and ease the throbbing headache that had taken up residence behind his eyes after this unexpected and unplanned use of his magic.

Gaius regarded him with concern "You look shattered, you should try to get some sleep."

Merlin sat at the table and sighed, running his hand through his hair making it stick up even more than normal. "I don't think that sleeping is in the plan for tonight, there's so many other things I need to think about..." He stopped as his eyelids drooped and he yawned, looking at Gaius suspiciously "just what was in that tea Gai..."

Merlin did not even reach the end of the question before sleep overtook him and he slumped forwards. Gaius caught him gently. "Do you really think I'd let you work yourself ragged for the next few hours when you need to rest?" he murmured fondly and settled the warlock as comfortably as he could before turning to tidy the room and pack some essentials.

A few hours later, just before the first rays of the sun broke across the horizon, Gaius rose from his seat by the dying fire and crossed the room to where Merlin was slumped across the table. The bruise on his face where Arthur had struck him had darkened and contrasted sharply with his pale complexion. Gaius tenderly brushed a stray lock of dark hair away from his face and his heart ached as he knew their time was severely limited. Gently, he placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder "You need to wake up my boy" he whispered.

Merlin muttered and gingerly opened an eye, wincing as his head ached and his body complained that sleeping across a wooden table was not the most comfortable option. For a brief second, he imagined that the previous 24 hours were a dream and everything was back to normal. Then he registered the look of grief in Gaius' eyes and realised why his mentor had woken him.

"It's almost dawn isn't it?"

Gaius nodded and pointed to the small bag he had packed while Merlin was asleep. "I've packed you some food and warm clothes. I'll send word as soon as Arthur sees sense."

Merlin shook his head "No, he thinks that I betrayed him, he won't forgive this." Suddenly, Merlin looked up at his mentor, with a worried expression "Gaius, what about the Ghosts?"

"They know what to do. Merlin, stop worrying about Camelot and starting thinking about yourself. It's almost sunrise and you need to get out of here."

"Well, there's no way I'll be able to keep the prat safe if I'm banished is there...so much for destiny." Merlin commented bitterly "Anyway, I know Arthur, he's not a mornings person. I've got at least another hour before he even considers it to be sunrise time."

He stood up and went to his room where he removed the lose floorboard and retrieved two wrapped up bundles from their hiding place. Returning to the main chamber, he unwrapped the white staff and placed it on the table before unwrapping the smaller bundle and taking out the wooden dragon his father had carved and a bronze ring with a small bird engraved in it which he thoughtfully rolled around his hand before giving it to Gaius.

"Please, give this to the king. Tell him...tell him I'm sorry."

He tucked the wooden dragon into his pocket and slung the leather satchel across his body with his precious magic book and the crystals tucked safely inside. He then picked up the bag before gazing around the room that had been his home and safe haven for the past six years.

"I don't want to go" Merlin sounded like a lost child and the words tugged at Gaius' heart. He hugged the young man tightly as though he never wanted to let go and he then stood back, with his hands on the warlock's arms.

"I promised your mother that I would keep you safe and I intend to keep my word to the best of my abilities. I've let so many people down in the past and I do not intend to make the same mistake again. For your own safety Merlin, you need to go."

Merlin sniffed and nodded. "I know" he said quietly as he picked up the staff and headed towards the door, turning on the threshold to take a last look at the man who he had trusted to keep safe his secret and his life since the day he arrived in the city.

"Thank you Gaius, for everything. I don't know where I'll go but I promise I will send you word that I'm safe."

With that, he turned and walked out of the castle, heading towards the main gates of the city.


	3. Reflections

As the rays of the sun crept across the windowsill and lit the dancing dust mites in the air, Arthur slowly opened his eyes, momentarily confused by the lack of noise from his useless servant. He opened his mouth to yell for Merlin when reality suddenly hit him in the face and he remembered what had happened the previous day.

He threw off the bed sheets as he looked for his clothes. It was then that he realised he was still fully clothed from last night and he did not even remember going to bed as he had spent hours pacing the room trying to make sense of the situation. He swore loudly. How could he have been so stupid? He went to the door and asked the guard to summon the commander to come to his chambers immediately with 4 men.

He resumed his overnight pacing backwards and forwards across his chambers. Words spoken many years ago came back to haunt him "There's something about you Merlin, something I can't quite put my finger on" how had he missed something as important as this? He continued pacing, thinking about the events of yesterday.

* * *

_"Sorry I'm late"_

_The rushed, half hearted apology spilled from his servant as the door was flung open and Merlin almost fell into the room carrying Arthur's breakfast tray._

_The King rolled his eyes and threw the nearest item to hand in the general direction of the voice before burying his head back under the richly embroidered bedcovers. Merlin swiftly ducked and the pewter goblet hit the wall with a crash, spilling water across the floorboards and down the tapestry hangings. He crossed to the table and dumped the breakfast tray on it with a clatter before moving towards the curtains._

_"Move those an inch and you're spending the day in the stocks" muttered the mound of bedcovers on the royal bed. Merlin grinned before throwing both curtains wide open and spilling the sunlight into the room._

_"Good morning Sire" he shouted and then proceeded to grab and try to pull the blankets off the bed, ignoring the ever colourful language that was emanating from the King. Suddenly the situation was reversed and Merlin found himself on the offensive, fending off a torrent of pillows and cushions that were thrown at him. He gave up on the swearing mound of bedclothes and retreated towards the wardrobe, rummaging around to find clothes suitable for the morning. A blond head eventually emerged from the pile of blankets and Arthur stretched and yawned, rubbing his hand across his face before disappearing behind the dressing screen as Merlin threw a pair of dark trousers and a red shirt over the top of it, the two of them had this routine perfected from years of practice._

_"So what are your plans for today then?" Merlin asked as he proceeded to demolish two of the three sausages he had bought for Arthur and then moved on to an apple._

_Arthur poked his head around the side of the screen and glared at him "you mean besides replacing my manservant with one who doesn't steal my food? Honestly Merlin, a donkey with half a brain would do a better job than you and not eat so much"_

_"But you'd miss my stunning good looks and fantastic sense of humour too much" Arthur snorted at this, trying to turn it into a cough and failing._

_"We're going hunting" Arthur sat down at the table and pulled the plate of food towards him. Merlin, who had moved to retrieve the blankets and pillows from the floor and make the bed groaned and pulled a face considering throwing one of the pillows at the back of Arthur's head. Arthur knew how much he hated hunting. "Don't even think about throwing that at me Merlin, unless of course you'd prefer to spend the day in the stocks" added the King, who had not even turned around, proving he could read Merlin's thoughts almost as well as his servant could read his._

_Merlin grinned, it was years since Arthur had bothered to carry out this threat but he continued to use it on a daily basis. "Well, I do prefer my vegetables to be fresh and preferably not all over my hair" he replied. "You have remembered you've got a council meeting this morning?"_

_Arthur groaned, apparently he had overlooked this minor detail. Merlin grinned "and you have read all the reports and the full agenda haven't you?" Arthur's face fell further at this comment. Naturally he hadn't read all the documentation, it was still in untidy piles on his desk. Merlin, of course, had read the reports. After all, he made it his business to read every piece of paper that passed by Arthur's desk (and many that didn't). Arthur always made full use of Merlin's surprising thirst for information and relied far more on his manservant's knowledge of politics than he cared to admit. In fact, the members of the council would have been horrified to realise just how much of their new policy in the few months since Uther's death had been dictated by a mere servant._

_"Of course I haven't read it, that's what I pay you for" the King retorted. "Why keep a dog and bark yourself?"_

_Merlin stopped making the bed and glared at the King. "Are you comparing me to a dog?"_

_"Yes, a rather useless and very spoilt one that should do more to earn its keep" said Arthur, slowing chewing on a slice of bread._

_"You don't pay me enough to even bother to bark" Merlin turned back to the bed and pulled the covers into place while running a finger along the curved wooden headboard. It had been a while since he'd bothered to dust that, and you could almost write your name in it. He just hoped Arthur had not noticed._

_"Well..."_

_"Well what?" Merlin sounded genuinely perplexed as his mind wandered, considering which spell he could adapt to make the dust vanish._

_Arthur sighed and walked across the room towards Merlin waving the slice of half eaten bread in his hand. "Are you going to tell me what's in those reports and give me a summary of the necessary legal stance we need to adopt?"_

_"What's the magic word?" Merlin smiled as so many magic words ran through his mind, maybe one day soon he could explain these to Arthur without the fear of losing his head._

_"Let me see...Stocks?...Dungeon?...because I'm the King and I said so...take your pick."_

_Merlin laughed and gave an elaborate bow "Whatever you say my lord" he mocked as Arthur lightly cuffed him round the head._

_"Idiot"_

_"Prat"_

_They returned to the table, where Merlin poured himself a drink and proceeded to give Arthur a run down of the agenda and the items being covered._

* * *

_A few hours later, after a very long meeting, made only a little more bearable for Arthur by knowing that Merlin was also bored to tears and having to stand still and not fidget (too much) for the entire meeting, they made their way to the stables._

_"Honestly, how ANYONE can talk for over an hour on the subject of appeasement of the noble houses I will never understand" complained Merlin._

_"You never understand anything beyond where your next meal is coming from." Arthur was tetchy after the overlong meeting and desperate to get outside for some fresh air and freedom._

_"Look who's talking" Merlin quipped_

_"Are you implying I'm fat?" Arthur's voice turned icy with warning._

_"Nope". Merlin allowed a wicked smile to pass over his lips as he then stated very rapidly "...but your clothes and their visits to the castle seamstress to allow for expansion might tell a different story."_

_Arthur stopped so suddenly that Merlin, trailing a couple of steps behind, walked into him. He turned slowly to glare at his servant, it was the type of look that would have made anyone else wilt and had indeed been known to cause some servants to faint. Merlin however was used to this and just grinned at his master._

_"Merlin" Arthur's specific emphasis on the first part of his manservant's name was normally reserved for situations like this, when Merlin was in trouble but Arthur could not think of a suitable reprimand quickly enough._

_"Yes Sire?" Merlin's face was the picture of innocence as he looked at the King._

_"Shut up"_

_They carried on walking for a few minutes before Merlin said "But why can't the nobles all just agree that as Uther's son, they owe you the same allegiance they promised to him? It would make life so much simpler"_

_"Unlike you Merlin, life was never meant to be simple. They see my father's death as an opportunity to 'renegotiate' the loyalty they owe to the crown and basically get the best deal for themselves. Which mostly means less tax and / or marrying off any female relatives to me". At this thought, Arthur gave a shudder._

_"And what does Gwen have to say about that?" asked Merlin raising an eyebrow in a very good imitation of his mentor._

_"I haven't told her." Arthur sighed before adding "and you're not going to either. I'll have enough trouble with the nobles and the council once they figure out what my marriage intentions are without making it more complicated"_

_"And what intentions would those be precisely?" asked Merlin, cheekily_

_"Honourable ones and none of your business" snapped the King "now get a move on. Aren't you supposed to already be at the stables getting the horses ready?"_

_"OK, I'm going"_

_Arthur watched as Merlin ran down the steps into the courtyard and towards the stables, pausing only to grin at a passing maid who smiled back at the dark haired man and then blushed furiously. Everyone in the castle was aware that Caty had a crush on Merlin. Everyone except Merlin that is. Arthur smiled and mentally filed this information for later use against his manservant when Merlin was next being cheeky about the King being oblivious to the blindingly obvious._

* * *

_To say the hunting trip was not a great success would be an understatement mussed Arthur as Merlin yet again managed to make too much noise and frighten away the large plump rabbit he had his eye on._

_"For goodness sake Merlin, can't you keep quiet for a single minute?" hissed Arthur, glaring at his unfortunate servant._

_"If I wasn't expected to lug ALL your equipment around, it might be a bit easier" grumbled Merlin as he sagged to the ground with a clatter of various weapons and hunting paraphernalia._

_"Alright, fine. You stay here and I'll go further into the forest to see what I can find. Just see if you can possibly stay out of trouble for a little while"._

_Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed before collapsing backwards in the grass "whatever you say Sire"._

_Arthur made his way deeper into the forest, the bright sunlight and clear skies being muted under the canopy of variegated green. He found a good vantage point above a small clearing with lush grass that would attract the creatures of the forest and settled down to wait._

_The last few months had been difficult for the young King, the death of his father still weighed heavily on his mind and his new responsibilities were proving to be harder than he had anticipated. Being outside of the castle walls and without his normal entourage of councillors, clerks and hangers-on that he had quickly learned followed whoever wore the crown like sheep, was liberating. Arthur was discovering there was much more to being King than he had ever considered possible. How had his father coped with it all? He was also discovering an intense dislike of politics and the necessary paperwork that accompanied it. It was this dislike of paperwork and a sudden temper tantrum that had lead to his discovery of Merlin's depth of knowledge around the political workings of Camelot. He was still amazed at his servant's ability to recite facts, figures and information that Arthur was sure was strictly confidential, at any moment. How did Merlin know all of this? At first, Arthur had assumed Merlin was just receiting castle gossip but over recent weeks he had started to think it was more than that. Merlin knew everything that went on, both in the castle and in the wider area. He knew that Lord Eric was trying to fiddle his tax returns, he told Arthur that the Earl of Compton was mixed up with some particularly nasty bandit gangs to the south of the Kingdom, he even knew about the gold transfer to the Kingdom of Etali and Arthur was sure that was top secret. When Arthur had asked about his unusual knowledge, Merlin had just stared at his feet and mumbled something about Arthur carelessly leaving paperwork lying around on his desk which had earned him a few hours mucking out the stables. Arthur sighed, sometimes his servant was indeed a mystery wrapped in an enigma. However, Arthur had to admit it was useful to know all the dirty secrets of his higher ranking nobles, it gave him leverage in the council meetings. Ah yes, those meetings that left him with a throbbing headache and an intense desire to knock everyone's heads together. His council still consisted of the loyal retainers of his fathers era, who, while loyal men, had their own agenda and had originally made the mistake of considering Arthur a pawn to be manipulated in their own power struggles. While he was happy to consider their opinions and highly valued their wealth of knowledge, the young king had soon made it clear he was his own man with different ideas and priorities to his father. Arthur was starting to place his own individual stamp on his reign and proving he was certainly no pawn in the political game. His changes to rules and laws that he considered out-dated or unfair were a constant battle ground between himself and his council._

_A small noise in the clearing bought Arthur's mind back to the hunt and he smiled to see a large pheasant strutting around. That will do nicely he thought as he silently drew his bow._

_Judging it was time to make the journey back to the castle, he picked up the plump bird and headed back to where he had left Merlin, hoping the idiot had not managed to do anything too stupid while he was gone. He expected to find his servant fast asleep in the evening sunshine and, resolving to wake him up with a fright, Arthur crept the final few paces to the clearing and hid himself behind an old oak tree. Scanning the clearing, he saw Merlin crouched on the ground with his back to him. Just as Arthur was about to shout to him, Merlin stood up and threw both hands in the air releasing a small bird...and a shower of gold sparks. Arthur stood transfixed as the one person in the world he would never have suspected, never even have considered as being a traitor used MAGIC as though it were a toy. Merlin laughed with glee like a child as the sparks flew around the clearing before Arthur's stunned gaze. His mind went into overdrive, magic was dark and evil and corrupted and yet this was beautiful and joyful and harmless as the sparks collided into multi-coloured rain and fell to the ground._

_Suddenly, Merlin jumped and the sparks vanished as he whirled around looking directly at the King who stared just as guiltily back. The silence was heavy, neither of them daring to speak until Arthur gathered his wits and stated bluntly "What were you doing Merlin?"_

_His servant shuffled guiltily, looking down at his feet. "ummmm...nothing?"_

_Arthur rolled his eyes and questions battled in his head. Magic is evil, Merlin has magic, therefore is Merlin evil? The laws state that all sorcerers should be executed but could he bring himself to kill Merlin? If Merlin has magic, why is he here? And why had he not told Arthur? So many questions that Arthur was already getting a headache. "Really? I was sure I saw something odd going on"_

_"Oh...um...it might have been...ummmmm...atmospheric disturbance? Yes, that's it, sort of sparkly lights in the air, Gaius says you get a lot of that at this time of year with the weather we've been having."_

_"Really?" Arthur's voice was laced with sarcasm but Merlin did not seem to notice that, or chose to ignore it._

_"Yes, it's all to do with cold air meeting hot air and science...and stuff...ummmm...Sire" Merlin's voice petered out and he continued to stare at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world to him._

_Arthur continued to stare at him. Atmospheric disturbance? Did Merlin really think he was that stupid? Yes, there was a lot of hot air going on in the clearing at the moment and it was all emanating from his servant. Arthur's sense of duty would have him take his sword and run Merlin through where he stood, that is what he was obliged to do, it is what his father would have done. And yet, he had spent the last few months trying to persuade his council and the court that he was not his father and wished to pursue a less bloodthirsty and more peaceful path. Was this the way to do it? To embrace the use of magic? But there was also the question of trust, betrayal and deceit to consider, all of which seemed more important to Arthur at this time than his manservant's illegal activities._

_He cleared his throat "Atmospheric disturbance, of course". He turned around towards where they had left the horses "Well, come on then, it'll be dark before we get back". He forced himself to walk away without turning to look back as the clatter behind him confirmed that Merlin was scrabbling to pick up the weapons and follow him. Arthur knew it was going to be a very long and uncomfortable ride back to the city and he had a very big decision to make on the way._

* * *

A knock at the door bought Arthur back to the present with a start. "Enter" he called and the door opened to admit Jeff, the Commander of the Guards. He was a stout man in his early fifties with deep set grey eyes with a permanent twinkle that were constantly alert for any sign of danger. He had held the position for many years and was highly regarded by all of his men and greatly respected by anyone who had worked with him for his insight and his eye for detail. He gave a quick, business like bow and waited for the King to speak.

Arthur quickly explained that he needed men to accompany him on a delicate mission to visit the court physician and opened the door. Jeff followed quickly and the guards fell in behind. Arthur recognised Dave, Mark and Ben as three long term members of the guard but the fourth was unknown to him. Jeff noticed this "This is Hugh Sire, he joined the guards nine months ago."

"Ah yes, Master Beringar's boy, is that right lad?" Arthur made a point of knowing the guards by name.

"Yes Sire" The young man gave a bow.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the door to Gaius' chamber. Arthur paused, he really didn't want to do this, but once again, what Arthur the man wanted to do and what Arthur the King had to do, were two very separate things. Arthur drew in a deep breath, flung the door open and stalked in.

Despite the early hour, Gaius was awake and dressed. He looked up from his seat at the table without surprise and nodded "He's gone Sire." Arthur glanced around the room noting the door to Merlin's room was wide open and stripped of his merge belongings. He turned to Jeff "wait outside" he said and the commander and guards left the room.

The door closed and the King glared at the physician. Gaius had been more of a father to the young prince while he was growing up than his own father ever was. From his first bruised knee it was always Gaius who had tended the prince, picked him up and wiped away the tears when he was younger and soothed away the pain and set numerous bones when he got older. It was Gaius that Arthur had always trusted to offer advice, to listen to worries and to help. Now, it was Gaius that Arthur needed to face and question about the illegal activities of his ward.

"You knew" the King stated coldly. It wasn't a question.

Gaius slowly nodded. "Arthur..." He began, but Arthur held up his hand "Don't Gaius!" he stated emotionlessly. "You should know that the only reason you are still at liberty is because he**" **Arthur could not bring himself to say Merlin's name "begged me for your life. I gave my word that you wouldn't be harmed and it seems that **my** word is worth more than some people's" Gaius hung his head at this rebuke. Having given his promise to serve both Uther and Arthur, he knew that he deserved the stinging words but he never for one moment regretted what he had done to protect his ward.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know" the old man looked directly into Arthur's blue eyes and the King knew he was telling the truth.

"Very well. At least for once he managed to obey a direct order." the King gave a humourless laugh and walked towards the door. He placed a hand on the latch and then turned back to face the physician "and Gaius, if he ever returns and I discover that you did not tell me...I will have both your heads."

At that, the King walked out the door, leaving Gaius alone with his thoughts.


	4. Dark Thoughts

**Thanks for the reviews and comments.**

**You may have noticed that I do like to add other completely random fictional characters and quotes into my stories. Well done to Avi8 for catching the first one, there will be many others, let me know if you spot them.**

* * *

Merlin walked out of the city and headed north. He did not know where he was going. He had considered heading for Ealdor, but the idea of having to face the inevitable questions from his mother and the villagers had made him reconsider that idea. He just knew that he wanted to put as much distance between himself and Camelot as possible. The road was well trodden but once he had covered a few miles he left the beaten track and headed into the trees and bushes of the forest. It was quiet and still under the canopy of green, the early morning dew still glistening on the leaves. He continued pushing deeper into the heart of the forest, not knowing or even caring where he was headed and not noticing the scratches on his arms and face as the density of the forest increased. Eventually he grew tired of forcing his way forward and sagged onto a convenient moss covered log on the forest floor that was close to a rocky outcrop. It was only then that he noticed his hands and arms were covered with cuts and scratches. He used a corner of his neckerchief to dab at the wounds and remove any dirt until he found that his vision was obscured. He angrily rubbed his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling but it was no use. He rested his elbows on his knees, put his head in his hands and cried as though his heart would break. He could not believe that after all these years, Arthur had not even allowed him the chance to try and explain. It was as though the shutters had slammed down behind Arthur's eyes, cutting off any sense of compassion and humanity, leaving only duty and kingship. Merlin shivered as he remembered the anger and how he had been so afraid of what his friend might do. He thought back to yesterday and mentally kicked himself, he should have been more careful.

* * *

"_For goodness sake Merlin, can't you keep quiet for a single minute?" hissed Arthur._

_Merlin rolled his eyes. Maybe Arthur should try traipsing around for hours carrying goodness knows how many items of mass destruction against small furry creatures and other 'essential' (according to Arthur) equipment and then see how quiet he would be._

_"If I wasn't expected to lug ALL your equipment around, it might be a bit easier." Merlin dropped to the ground with an exacerbated sigh._

_"Alright, fine. You stay here and I'll go further into the forest to see what I can find. Just see if you can possibly stay out of trouble for a little while"._

_Merlin collapsed backwards in the grass. "Whatever you say Sire"._

_He closed his eyes and listened as Arthur made his way into the undergrowth and disappeared. The sun was warm on his face and the light breeze in the trees made it a perfect place to relax and let his mind wander. Camelot had been peaceful for these few months since the death of Uther and the kingdom was slowly getting used to the idea of a new king and a new way of doing things. It's a shame that the same could not be said of the nobles who were still kicking up a fuss over election to the council and their rights and privileges. Arthur had instigated a few changes recently such as allowing commoners to join the ranks of the knights and this did not go down well with the upper classes who considered it to be an affront to their dignity and the establishment of their houses. Indeed, Merlin had overheard several of the older Lords complaining about how ridiculous it was that a servant could think it within their ability to consider joining the knights. How were the Lords supposed to maintain order and discipline and keep the lower classes in their place when such notions were allowed? The grumblings over this change in policy were likely to continue for some time to come. However, these changes were positive as they proved that Arthur was indeed his own man and was happy to make alterations he considered to be in the best interests of his kingdom. Maybe, just maybe, these alterations might also one day extend to the idea of magic too? Merlin smiled just at the thought of being able to openly use his magic without fear of being executed for it. He felt sure that one day soon he would be able to explain to Arthur just what he had been forced to conceal all these years. Merlin longed for that day when he would no longer have to hide what he was from his friends. All the lies and deceit had taken their toll over the years and he was constantly plagued by the spirits of the past, of those that he had been unable to save. Still, he told himself, it was also due to him and the Ghosts, that sorcerers posing no threat to Camelot had been relatively safe recently._

_Thinking of the Ghosts, he smiled with pride, what would Arthur make of them? In the beginning he had never anticipated that the network would become so large and so useful. Originally it was just a few trusted castle workers who were happy enough to pass on snippets of gossip and information but over time, the network had grown and Merlin now had a group of dedicated informants across the kingdom and beyond that would make even official spymasters jealous. Of course, most of them never even knew who they reported to, (that's why he called it a Ghost network) and that way, most of the team were protected from any potential reprisals especially if the question of magic was ever raised. For the vast majority, recruited for their loyalty to the well being of the kingdom, their task was to report back any information relating to the safety and security of Camelot. In this way, Merlin was often in possession of secret facts and figures before even the king and his council. While originally Uther, and more recently, Arthur, was presented with the views from above stairs, Merlin knew everything from below stairs; one should never underestimate the power of servants' and townspeoples' gossip!_

_There were however a chosen few at the heart of the network that reported solely to Merlin as his key operatives and who were aware there was a bit more to the lanky servant than met the eye. They were the ones that he trusted, literally, with his life and the ones that helped with the second ideal of the Ghosts - keeping friendly magic users safe. Over the years, Merlin had met people, both magic and non-magic users alike, who strongly disagreed with the laws of Uther and Camelot. Alone however, they had been powerless to help anyone accused or wrongfully convicted of the use of magic. Having witnessed the execution of Gwen's father, Merlin had decided he had to do something and the idea of the Ghosts had been born. The trusted core worked together, seeking out anyone with magic before any of the guards or knights could get to them, and assisting them with safe passage away from the city and through the network of safe houses to the country borders if they wanted. Through this, Merlin knew he now had allies in each of the surrounding kingdoms as well as across the smaller towns and villages of Camelot._

_Merlin knew that the loyalty of the entire Ghost network was dedicated to the success of Arthur and Camelot with the hope of the peaceful return of magic but he was still not sure how the King would react to being told of their existence. Maybe that was another secret that would have to wait in the shadows a little while longer too._

_He stood up, stretched and ambled across the clearing, leaning against a large oak tree when he felt his magic stir inside him. He looked around, curious. This was no enemy attack, it was far more subtle and natural. Suddenly he saw what he was looking for, a small brown bird fluttering in the undergrowth with an obviously broken wing. In the forest it stood no chance of survival with an injury like that and anyone else would have considered it a kindness to simply wring the bird's neck. Anyone except Merlin that is. He knelt down beside it and gently picked it up whispering soothing words. The bird seemed to understand that he meant it no harm and settled in his hand, looking at him with bright black eyes. Merlin thought for a minute as he considered the right words and then his eyes glowed as he whispered "ic I ágíeme". The air around the bird exploded with sparks of gold and blue and the bird stretched its now healed wing and chirped. Merlin threw his hands into the air and released the bird which soared up into the trees leaving a trail of gold sparks behind. Merlin laughed out loud with joy, **this** was what his magic was for, healing and helping, not killing and disabling. Losing himself in the moment, he allowed the sparks to fly around the clearing, occasionally colliding and producing multicoloured rain showers. He was so absorbed by this that he failed to notice Arthur was standing just at the edge of the clearing._

_Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a shiver of fear ran through him. What was he thinking? Anyone could see this. He shut down the magic immediately and whirled around to scan the clearing, his eyes meeting the cold blue gaze of the King who was watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. Merlin's heart fell into his boots; just how much had Arthur seen?_

_"What were you doing Merlin?"_

_Merlin gasped as he hastily tried to consider exactly what he could say that might involve him being able to keep his head attached to his shoulders. "Ummmm...nothing?" he stammered. He could hear his own heart hammering in his chest and feel the sweat on the palms of his hands as the adrenaline pumped through his body and his magic started to react to the situation. Hastily he pushed back at it, the last thing he needed now was his magic breaking lose and an impromptu confirmation of what Arthur might or might not have seen._

_"Really? I was sure I saw something odd going on."_

_The King was looking at him with an almost scared shadow hiding behind his blue eyes. Or was that Merlin's imagination playing tricks with him? He forced his mind to think rationally, what could possibly account for what Arthur might have seen? He remembered Gaius talking about weather patterns recently and the fact that it was unusual to have a cold front over Camelot at this time of year. In Uther's day, the immediate assumption would have been evil magic but Arthur was more open minded and had even quizzed Gaius on this natural phenomenon with concern for the crop yield._

_"Oh...um...it might have been...ummmmm...atmospheric disturbance? Yes, that's it, Sort of sparkly bits in the air, Gaius says you get a lot of that at this time of year with the weather we've been having."_

_"Really?" Merlin inwardly winced at the sarcasm in Arthur's voice but this was the lie he had chosen and now he had to do everything in his power to make it stick. If he failed now, it was more than just his life on the line, it was the safety and security of Camelot and the entire future of Albion._

_"Yes, it's all to do with cold air meeting hot air and science...and stuff...ummmm...Sire."_

_At the look of disbelief on Arthur's face, Merlin's voice petered out and he stared at the ground. Was this it? Was his friend about to execute him on the spot? His head started swimming and he felt like he was going to be sick as he tried to persuade his legs not to collapse underneath him. He waited for the sound of the King drawing his sword and jumped in surprise as Arthur cleared his throat._

_"Atmospheric disturbance, of course" Merlin looked up in amazement as Arthur continued, "Well, come on then, it'll be dark before we get back"._

_The King walked away with seemingly nothing else on his mind but heading home to Camelot. Merlin gawped after him before running to pick up the discarded weaponry and other items that he had carried on the way. Maybe he had actually got away with it again? He tried to slow his rapid breathing and calm his nerves. He silently vowed he would pay more attention to Gaius' warnings about careless use of magic in the future, it was just too dangerous and there was too much at risk to mess it all up now._

_Unnoticed by both men, a small brown bird sat in the branches of the trees and noted the way they went before taking off and flying directly south to search for a friend._

* * *

The sound of rain and the fact that he was getting soaked to the skin brought Merlin back to the present time. The torrential rain did not surprise him in the slightest, he had often found that his mood could result in unexpected weather changes and he was simply glad that it was just pouring with rain and he was not caught in the middle of a violent thunder storm right now. He shivered and sneezed before stretching his cramped legs and getting up from the now very wet ground. He moved closer to the rock face he had noticed earlier and found a small indent where an overhang of rock had created a natural ceiling. It was not large enough to be called a cave but at least it was shelter of a sort and would give him the chance to dry off a bit. He settled his back against the rock and glanced around out of habit before whispering "_Bryne_". Immediately, the rock face around him started to glow golden and radiated heat into the small space, he would soon be warm and dry again. It seemed very strange for Merlin to be alone and able to use his magic almost freely as he conjured up a small fire and pulled off his boots to dry them beside it. As he became warmer and drier, his mood improved and the rain eventually stopped.

Thinking about his situation, Merlin was angry. He was angry with Arthur for refusing to give him the benefit of the doubt but most of all he was angry with himself. How stupid had he been to allow a single moment of fun to ruin so many years of work.

He let out a shout of rage and frustration and punched the rock face. It wasn't fair! The darker side of his magic rose to the surface and spoke to him, tempting him with it's powerful ideas. If the prat didn't want his help then so be it, destiny and fate be damned. He had tried and failed. Who says that Arthur is indeed the Once and Future King anyway? The myths and legends were probably just that. Something had changed within him and he was through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Now it was time to trust his instincts and test his own limits. His eyes glowed, not their normal gold, but a darker, more sinister shade as he turned to look at the trees around the area and let out a bolt of pure magic and rage. Instantly the ground was scorched black and the trees nearest to him combusted into nothing more than piles of ash. He felt the earth under his feet tremble as he unleashed his anger and more of the undergrowth spontaneously combusted with fire building up around the clearing. He smiled with grim satisfaction as he considered what he could so easily achieve. He could bring Camelot to its knees. He could make Arthur wish he'd never been born. Feeling the pure elemental magic flowing through him, he understood now how it must feel for all the sorcerers who choose the darker path of magic, the sheer power was undeniably attractive and the air around him crackled with magic as the sky darkened and the temperature noticeably dropped in the immediate vicinity. His imagination showed him visions of what he could have, if he would unleash just some of his power. He saw the corpses strewn across the battle field under the black sky and jagged lightning as he felled hundreds with a single word, he saw the smoking ruins of the city as he purposefully strode towards the shattered gates, he saw the terror in the eyes of the people as they knelt before him and he saw Arthur trembling at the sight of his former manservant and begging him to spare their lives. Then he heard Uther's voice "All sorcerers are evil" and he realised that he was playing directly into Uther's hands and proving his words were the truth.

"ENOUGH"

Merlin did not even realise he had spoken but the visions swam before his eyes and vanished. He dropped to the ground trembling and sweating as he fought to rein in the magic and bring it back under his control before he lost his soul into the depths of the darkness. He was standing on the edge of an abyss, looking into the inky blackness of despair. He could not let the darkness consume him. He pulled back with all his strength and felt his magic fighting against him. It had experienced a brief taste of freedom and did not wish to be confined again. He reached deep inside him and closed his eyes to concentrate on reeling in his power. Slowly, he was able to bring the magic back and force it under his control. He felt the power flowing back into him and the colour of his eyes returned to the normal bright gold as his control over the magic returned.

His vision cleared and he looked around him with horror as he realised how much destruction his loss of control had wreaked. It was years since he had lost control of his magic like this and he was instantly ashamed of the horror that he had unleashed. The area of forest looked like it had been hit by a small meteorite, a smoking blackened crater at the centre where he had been standing with burnt and charred vegetation surrounding it. He held his head in his hands and groaned with regret, this was going to take a lot of time and energy to put right. He rubbed his face, streaking black ash across his forehead and looked up at the sky. He judged it was now at least two hours past the mid season and he knew that the next few hours would need to be spent most preciously toiling to fix the mess he had caused.

He sighed; there was no way he could move on from here until he had returned the area to its natural state and that would take the rest of the day. He cursed, once again mentally kicking himself, and knowing this mess was all his own fault. There was nothing more for it and he crouched down on the ground to begin the long and exhausting process of undoing the damage he had foolishly caused.

* * *

_**Authors Note** - well, there you have it, the magic reveal from Merlin's POV and a brief explanation of the Ghosts. Have you noticed them yet? You've already seen three of them, can you guess who?_


	5. Caty

Ever since the start of the day, there had been a feeling of panic in the palace kitchens. It started when word was received that the king required his breakfast and a servant to deliver it. It was then that the entire palace discovered Merlin was nowhere to be found. George had been quickly dispatched with the king's breakfast and ever since then, the day had gone downhill for poor Beryl Patmore, the head cook. It was now a little before lunchtime and she was on her hands and knees in front of one of the ovens, swearing like a trooper and trying to persuade the fire to burn hotter. If the temperature did not rise soon, the entire batch of cakes would be ruined. She sat up and shouted at a young boy to fetch in some more wood pronto. The child scampered off and Beryl stood up to survey her domain. She was a large (in every sense of the word) woman with ruddy checks and a bright smile. She was also a force of nature in her own right and controlled her kitchen with a rod of iron. Many a palace servant and minor noble had fallen foul of her sharp tongue when caught trying to bend the rules of the kitchen.

The large trestle tables down the centre of the room were groaning under the weight of the food available. Mrs Patmore was very proud of her ability to ensure that no one went hungry in her kitchens. There was every size of plate imaginable laid out on the tables, with newly roasted meats and vegetables steaming in the air next to the ovens. Fresh made loaves of bread with chunks of cheese, jars of chutney and sliced cold meats were arranged further down the kitchen with fruit, honey and cream desserts at the end. The gorgeous aroma of freshly cooked meats and herbs wafted through the air. The kitchen was full of the hustle and bustle of the midday rush as the personal servants to the nobles rushed around gathering food for their masters and the kitchen staff tried to keep up with demand.

Beryl looked up, her attention caught by a kerfuffle occurring in one corner of the kitchen. She noticed a group of the palace maids huddled together and swiftly moved towards the commotion. The staff in her path scattered like leaves in the wind, once Beryl was in motion heading towards a destination, she was similar to a large ship under sail and nothing and no one would get in the way. She arrived close enough to the group to hear the tail end of the conversation.

"...and anyway, I spoke to Dave earlier on and he said that Craig told him that Mark had heard arguments in the throne room last night. Maybe the King has finally just had enough and chopped his head off."

At this, the girls went quiet with shock and one of the maids threw her apron over her eyes and started to cry.

"Now, just what is going on over here?" The voice of the cook made them all jump and they looked around guiltily. "I'm waiting". Beryl's voice made it clear she was not in the mood to be patient.

"We were just wondering where Merlin is" said one of the maids quietly "because Sarah said that Dave said..."

"Ivy, I don't care who said what. You are in my kitchen to work, not to spread idle chit chat and gossip. Now get on with your jobs unless you want me to report you to the Steward". At this threat, the girls fled like birds before a storm. Beryl caught the arm of the maid who had been quietly crying, leading her towards the back of the room. "Caty, everyone knows you've got a soft spot for the boy but I'm sure he's fine". She handed over a handkerchief and waited as Caty blew her nose. "Now, I don't need to see you for the rest of the lunchtime rush. Go outside, get some fresh air and pull yourself together, I don't want you crying into the soup for this evening." She shooed the girl towards the back door of the kitchen after handing her a chunk of bread and cheese and an apple.

Caty let herself out of the back door and closed it behind her, leaning on the rough wood and closing her eyes against the bright sunlight. She allowed herself a small chuckle. Getting around the cook was just too easy sometimes, and she now had at least two hours to herself, more than enough time to complete her mission. She took a bite out of the still warm bread and set off in the direction of the guard room.

It had been over four years since she had started working in the palace and she thought back to how it had all started, knowing she owed everything to Merlin. She had only been a child of 12 years old when her father had died and left her mother and siblings destitute. Caty was a bright girl and had soon learned the necessary skills of pick pocketing to keep her family provided for. It had been a bright day at the end of summer when she went to the city market place for the annual fair. The large square was filled with merchants and townspeople all dressed in their best clothes and determined to enjoy the holiday atmosphere. There were bright flags, billowing gently in the breeze, coloured bunting strung across the stalls and all manner of items on sale for all of Camelot to enjoy. There was entertainment too, jugglers, stilt walkers and even a fire eater kept the crowds awed and the children thrilled. This was the perfect environment, providing rich pickings for a small girl with a desire to feed her family. Caty wandered from stall to stall, easily spotting and targeting the wealthy traders and merchants. A few coins lifted from a bulging purse here and there would not be missed and might mean the difference between living or starving for Caty and her brothers.

Towards the end of the day, she was just about to turn for home when she spotted a tall, black haired young man browsing the stalls. She recognised him as the manservant to Prince Arthur, the one that all the townspeople were aware was a bit of a fool and at least one sandwich short of a picnic. At least, that's what the prince was so fond of pronouncing. She walked up behind him and watched as he looked at the items for sale on the stall. The merchant was selling jewellery and personal seals for individuals and the young man was looking at a plain metal seal with the outline of a bird of prey in flight on it. The seal was designed for the user to easily conceal it with a small loop to allow it to be threaded on a cord and hung around the neck. Caty moved closer pretending to examine one of the hair combs and saw what she was looking for, the young man's purse was hanging from his belt. As the personal manservant to the prince, who had been appointed by the King himself if rumours were correct, she reasoned he must have a good wage and would not miss a small purse of coins. Her heart beat faster as she slipped closer, using the crush of people around the stall to hide her purpose and gently cut the strings of the purse with her small pocket knife. She triumphantly felt the weight of the purse fall into her waiting hand and swiftly secreted it under her skirts. The young man still appeared oblivious, and having purchased the seal, was talking to the stall owner. Caty quietly left the stall and made her way towards a side alley without any particular hurry. She had learnt long ago that rushing anywhere was the surest way to get caught. Her heart was slowing down as she moved away from the crush of people and she started congratulating herself on a job well done, this little haul should see the family through the hard months of winter. Suddenly there was a heavy hand on her shoulder and she spun around to look up into deep blue eyes that seemed to be glowing almost gold.

"I think you have something that belongs to me". There was no shouting accusation, no call for the town guards, just a quiet voice, but the intensity of his eyes left Caty in no doubt that he would not hesitate to be more forceful if needed. She briefly considered busting into tears and swearing that she did not know what he was talking about (this ploy had often worked before with foolish nobles) but she quickly dismissed this idea, somehow knowing it would not work with this man. He held out his hand, waiting for her to return the purse. She swallowed, calculating how quickly she could run once she had returned the purse. His eyes narrowed and she sighed before retrieving the purse and dropping it into his outstretched hand. She turned to run but a hand clamped around her wrist with an iron grip. "Come with me" he ordered as he started to walk towards the palace. Now Caty started to struggle in earnest. If he handed her over to the castle guards, they would easily find the rest of the stolen coins and she would be imprisoned or worse. Sentences for thieves were particularly severe to deter the common criminal.  
"I gave it back to you, let me go" she shrieked as she tried to bite his arm. He stopped, seemingly puzzled and crouched down to look the girl in the eyes. "Are you hungry?" he asked quietly, looking at her skinny frame. Caty stared at him in amazement, still struggling to free herself from his grip. She did not remember the last time she had not been hungry. "'Course I am" she snarled, exposing sharp teeth like a small vixen. Then she added in a quieter tone, "I beg you, don't report me Sir."  
The man looked truly surprised. "Who said anything about reporting you? I'm taking you to see a friend of mine who works in the kitchens, I'm sure she can find a meal for you."  
Caty stopped struggling and gazed in open amazement, was this man for real? "Really?" she whispered, not daring to believe him.  
"Really." He let go of her wrist and waited as she struggled between wanting to believe him and wanting to run. In the end, curiosity and the gnawing hunger in her stomach won and she looked at him. "Ok", she held out a hand, "I'm Caty". He smiled as he raised the offered hand to his lips and kissed it, as befits a courtier greeting a lady. "Pleased to make your acquaintance my lady, I'm Merlin". He stood up and started to walk towards the forbidding walls of the palace. Caty took a deep breath and followed, hoping she was not walking into any kind of trap.

Merlin led the way through the outer walls and towards the main courtyard of the palace. Caty had moved closer to him now and suddenly stopped as she noticed two guards who were stationed at the guard posts before the stone archway to the main courtyard. Sensing her reluctance, Merlin turned back towards her and pointed through the archway. "The kitchens are through there. We have to go under the archway to get to them. Don't worry, we're not going anywhere near the guard house". He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and then sauntered through the archway greeting the guards as he went. Caty followed, and much to her relief, neither of them gave her a second glance.

They arrived at a rough wooden door set in the stone wall and Merlin pushed it open. Caty was hit by the warm air and the wondrous aroma that emanated from the massive kitchen. Her eyes adjusted from the bright afternoon sunlight and she gazed in amazement at the sight before her. There seemed to be hundreds of people in the room, all buzzing around like bees in a hive but the most amazing thing was the amount of food. Every spare surface was covered in it. There were bunches of dried herbs hanging from the rafters, there were whole sides of beef being turned on spits across the blazing fires, there were loaves of bread cooling by the ovens, there were even cakes and sweets that made Caty's mouth water with the mere thought of them. Her family had never been wealthy even when her father was alive and food had often been scarce. She had never seen a selection of food like this in her life before and the sheer scale of it took her breath away.

Merlin came back a few minutes later with a large woman who looked critically at Caty. "She's skinny" pronounced the woman. "She just needs a few of your famous meals Mrs P" countered Merlin, grinning at the woman. "You were saying only yesterday that you need someone to fetch and carry and wash dishes. She'd be perfect."  
"Harrumph." The woman turned to Caty, "how old are you girl?"  
Caty looked at Merlin who was making rapid upwards motion hand gestures.  
"Ummm, sixteen Ma'am?" She lied and then grinned at the thumbs up signal from the young man standing behind the woman.  
"None of those titles here girl. I'm Cook or Mrs P to everyone" the cook stated gruffly. "Well, I suppose I could give you a weeks trial and see how it goes, not promising anything mind."  
"Thank you, thank you Mrs P." Merlin threw his arms around the cook and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sure you won't regret this."  
"I'd better not Merlin or the prince will hear about it and then it's your neck on the line too. Now, get this poor girl a plate of food before she collapses on us. Looks like she hasn't had a good meal since half past never."  
The cook turned away towards another part of the kitchen and Merlin grabbed a plate, piling it high with bread, cheese and cold meats from the nearest table. He guided Caty towards a corner of the busy room and pulled out two stools from under a small table. She looked at him in astonishment. Within the space of one hour, this total stranger, who she had tried to rob blind, had managed to secure her both her first decent meal in weeks and a job. It was all too much to take in and she started to cry. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, "Are you ok?" She gulped and nodded. "I'm fine, but I don't understand...why did you that?"  
Merlin shrugged, "You looked like you needed a break. I think people should be given a chance to prove themselves and not simply condemned for what they are. And besides, his prattness is getting sick of me doing Mrs P's fetching and carrying and told me to find someone for the role PDQ."  
"But I can't ever repay you for this."  
Merlin smiled, "I don't need repaying for helping someone." He grabbed a chunk of bread from the platter and jumped to his feet. "Go find Mrs P when you've eaten what you want. I'd better be off, sadly the prats armour won't clean itself. See you around." He gave her a mischievous smile and disappeared into the crush of people in the large room. Caty quickly finished her food and went to find the cook. Mrs Patmore was supervising the seasoning of a large vat of stew and looked up as the girl approached.  
"Right, that boy might think he can pull the wool over my eyes but there's not much that I miss and I think you should know that people who lie to me, don't last long in my kitchen. So, I'll ask again, how old are you?"  
Caty looked at her feet, was she about to lose the job before she'd even started? "Thirteen" she said quietly.  
The cook smiled, "There, that wasn't so difficult was it?" Caty gave her an astonished look. "If Merlin is willing to vouch for you then I'll be happy to give you a chance. Now go and give Daisy a hand with those dishes over there". Caty smiled and turned towards the mountain of washing up, maybe this would work out for her after all.

Caty quickly settled into her new life in the castle. Having a regular wage coming in made all the difference to her family, allowing her mother to afford the medicines needed to cure her little brother of the cough he'd had since their father died. She proved herself to be a good worker, clever and efficient and she was quickly trusted and promoted in the kitchen ranks. However, she never forgot that she owed her entire turnaround in fortune to that lanky, clumsy, kind natured man and when Merlin approached her a few months later to ask a favour, she was more than willing to help him out. At first, it was just delivering the occasional message or passing on a letter to a travelling salesman who called at the kitchen. But as time went on, Merlin slowly introduced her further into the murky depths of the Ghost network of Camelot. It was less than a year ago that she had finally been added to the core group and introduced to the ultimate aims of the Ghosts. It had astonished her to understand just a small amount of what Merlin was capable of and she was again struck by how selfless and giving the young man was, while never expecting anything in return. And now, he was missing and no one seemed to know what had happened.

This jarring thought bought Caty back to the present as she reached the guard house. There were a few off duty guards sat around a small table in the afternoon sun, playing dice. They looked up as she approached and smiled at her. Caty was on the verge of womanhood and very aware that her looks made her the subject of some unwanted attention from a lot of the men in the palace. Her cheeks coloured as she nodded to them. One of them spoke to her "I think he's down by the water pump". She ducked her head appreciatively. "Thank you." She carried on down the cobbled steps at the front of the stone building to the water pump. Sure enough, a young guardsman was by the pump washing dirt and grit from his face after a busy morning out in the lower town. He looked up and smiled at her as she handed him the apple she had from the kitchen.  
Watching this scene playing out in front of them, the older guards smiled indulgently. Caty had taken the young man under her wing when he first arrived at the palace and shown him around and they were now firm friends. She spent a few minutes talking with him before leaving in the direction of the physician's chambers. No one noticed as Hugh pocketed the small slip of blue parchment that Caty had handed over with the apple.

Caty walked through the castle to Gaius' chambers and knocked on the door before entering. She was glad to find the physician in his rooms. Gaius raised his eyebrows when he saw her. "Caty, come in. What can I do for you?" Gaius was brisk and business like and Caty wondered what was going on, until she noticed two knights sat in the corner of the room, obviously waiting for the concoction that was bubbling in a vat over the open fire. This was not what she needed right now as she wanted to quiz Gaius on the whereabouts of Merlin. However, it was obvious the old man was not in the mood for saying anything in front of witnesses, and so Caty's mind turned to the other purpose of her visit.  
"I was hoping you could give me something for the burn on my arm, I scalded it over the stove this morning". Gaius beckoned her over to where he was stirring the bubbling mixture and she rolled up her sleeve showing a burn that was clearly a few days old and not really in need of treatment. He examined it and then shuffled towards a shelf to reach down a small pot of salve. He handed it over to Caty. "Rub this on twice a day, it will help with the healing and stop any infection." She gave him a quick smile and squeezed his hand, "Thank you Gaius." She nodded at the knights and walked out the door. Again, no one had noticed the blue parchment that Caty had passed over as Gaius gave her the pot of salve. He slipped it into his robes and smiled grimly, it was going to be a long and difficult few days.

Later in the afternoon, Hugh took a walk towards the lower town and visited the palace stables. He spent a while petting the horses and offering a crisp green apple to his favourite brown mare before walking to an empty stall at the end of the building in search of Greg, the head stable hand. Greg was a small wiry man in his forties with ginger hair and a face like a fox. Admired for his excellent ability to calm and tame any horse, Greg much preferred equine company to human and was considered sullen to the point of rudeness to anyone but those he knew well. No one else was in the stables to see the small slip of blue parchment that was handed over by the guardsman and the quick nod and sudden interest in the eyes of the stable man.

Similar scenarios were played out across Camelot for the rest of the afternoon and evening. Seemingly random and innocent meetings between people with a quick exchange of news and gossip, nothing to attract any unwanted attention or any out of the ordinary behaviour. In this way, by the end of the day, the entire core network of Ghosts in Camelot was aware of the location and time of the meeting scheduled for the following evening where they would hopefully find out what had caused Merlin to disappear so abruptly.


End file.
